


Spring Showers

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [143]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony shows his affection through kisses, lots of kisses. Stephen kind of wants to know why.





	Spring Showers

   Stephen’s life forever seemed to be in a constant state of flux and with it came certain realizations that he would have to grow used to unpredictability. Being a doctor certainly hadn’t put him on a schedule of course, but everything was routine, where to go, what to do, who to help next, structured. Being a sorcerer was different in so far as his days were a long flat line of boredom, until, inevitably, there would be spark of activity, or a constant throbbing pulse of problems to be dealt with, one after the other.

   He was learning to expect it, to embrace it. Yet, there was a much more mundane inconsistency that was driving Stephen a little mad. It was stupid and he would be embarrassed to admit that he spent hours on end trying to dissect it and find a pattern.

   Tony was a tactile man by nature, just as Stephen had been once upon a time. He was always touching Stephen in small, unnoticeable ways, which had been difficult to adjust to at first, but he quickly found to be pleasant. A new habit had emerged, however, that was far from the gripping of his hand and the touching of his shoulders and hair.

   His lover had taken to kissing him at random, inopportune moments and Stephen was honestly getting exasperated by it. At first it wasn’t noticeable in the least, just a quick peck when he moved to leave or in thanks.

   Stephen didn’t mind those, they were small, subtle, unassuming. Now though, it was like he couldn’t go to sleep at the end of the day without at least a dozen kisses from Tony and glinting brown eyes. Stephen could be mid lecture or explanation about the various discoveries he and Wong had made and suddenly soft, satin, lips were being pressed to his own in a brief, chaste kiss. The worst part was it often left him losing his train of thought and Tony smirking with his irritating smug expression.

   Which, fine, that’s cute the first or second time but after eight or nine over the course of a week it was frankly getting hard to look Wong in the eye, who was usually doubled over laughing at him and his scattered brain.

   Then it grew increasingly random, to simply walking in, kissing him, and walking out, or mid meeting pressing brief peck to the side of his mouth, or worse yet, they were in the middle of a god damn battle and Tony landed, lifted his faceplate, kissed him, and went right back to fighting.

   Sufficed to say, it was getting ridiculous.

   Stephen had been contemplating how to bring it up with sounding overtly accusing one day, before deciding he hated how his mind was nearly filled to bursting with thoughts, and spells, and stress, and really just everything that had to do with being a sorcerer. It happened sometimes, everything becoming just a little too overwhelming and him needing to escape a bit.

   Stephen stood from his armchair, fingers twitching and summoning civilian clothes. His Cloak didn’t hesitate to shift into a large cozy scarf and snake itself around his neck. Tony, who had been on his tablet for the past hour simply looked up with a raised eyebrow.

   “Walk,” Stephen said decisively.

   Tony didn’t need prompting. He stashed his tablet and silently followed him to the door and slipping on his own jacket to guard against the cool spring air. This was a fairly common occurrence and Stephen could admit that it warmed his heart when Tony simply went with him without a word of protest or questioning.

   The slipped out onto the streets and made a beeline for the park only a couple blocks away, while Stephen inhaled the smell of fresh air and earthly scents of spring. Tony stayed close to his side, a small smile on his lips as he watched him. After a few minutes, Stephen slipped his hand into Tony’s squeezing softly.

   “Feeling better?” he murmured.

   “Much better.”

   It was a little busy for a Tuesday, Stephen noticed. He didn’t mind, though he noticed Tony sliding his hood up in an attempt to be discreet. The sounds and bustling nature of the city made a pleasant distraction from the exhaustion he was feeling since overtaxing himself and his magic the day before.

   They made it to the park quickly, with not issue. They didn’t talk much, wouldn’t for a bit longer until Stephen got his head on straight and felt like he could hold an even conversation. He tugged his lover over to a bench and sat them down, pressing close to his side.

   “I feel like I can breathe again.”

   Tony chuckled, shaking his head, “you know we could always take a vacation.”

   Stephen shot him a look, “sorcerers don’t take vacations.”

   Tony shrugged, unbothered, “they could. It would take some maneuvering, some compromising, some bribing, maybe even a bit of magic but I bet I could do it.”

   “I wouldn’t put it past you,” Stephen murmured, letting his eyes scan the green field before them, dotted with only a few restless souls.

   Tony had been trying to get them to go on a vacation for ages and Stephen was used to his hopeful talk about it, even if the chances of it ever happening were one in a million. Especially now, when they were still trying to get Kamar-Taj back on its feet.

   Silence settled over them for a bit, both simply breathing in the crisp…damp air. Stephen frowned at the sky and the rapidly approaching dark clouds, threatening the tranquil peace he had only just achieved.

   Just then, like he had summoned them himself, he felt a drop land on his cheek, cool and unpleasant. Tony looked up as well and suddenly the park was clearing out quickly, the few people there quickly making a run for it with their expensive laptops.

   Stephen sighed, resigned. He pulled out his sling ring just at the rain began to pour over them steadily. He stood, glancing at Tony who remained seated, his warm brown eyes watching him with a familiar gleam

   “What?”

   Tony stood, hand coming down over his sling ring just as the rain began to drip down the collar of his shirt, “wait a moment.”

   Stephen swallowed thickly, unsure why he felt suddenly pinned to the spot under his gaze, “why? We’re gonna be-”

   Fingers slid into his damp hair, tightening briefly and making Stephen’s eyes flutter closed. He was tugged closer and then soft lips were meeting his and the contrast of Tony’s warm body pressed firmly against him was shocking against the nearly freezing rain soaking him through.

   Tony’s hand came to grip his waist and Stephen found himself melting into it, parting his lips and unsurprised when a tongue nudged its way in. He took his time, a leisurely kiss despite where they were and the downpour around them, like Tony wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

   Stephen wasn’t really sure how long it lasted before Tony pulled away with a satisfied grin, eyes raking over his face, which he knew must be red and his hair a complete mess, “now we can home.”

   He opened a portal automatically and pulled Tony through and straight to his bedroom. His intention of asking Tony why he’d been so…affectionate lately long forgotten. He’d have to ask him another time.


End file.
